


Eres mía

by CoraDhaStudi



Category: Last of the Mohicans
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraDhaStudi/pseuds/CoraDhaStudi
Summary: Zorro Sutil ya tiene por fin lo que deseaba. Ahora, procederá a tomarlo y a disfrutarlo. Esto es un one-shot basado en la versión de la novela, no de la película de 1992.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No vi la película "El último mohicano" hasta recientemente, tras lo cual, leí el libro. La película a la que me refiero es la versión de 1992, que es la más famosa, aunque no precisamente la más fiel al libro... Aún así, me encantó, y me llamó especialmente la atención el "villano", al que llaman Magua en la película, aunque su verdadero nombre es Le Renard Sutil (Zorro sutil). (¡Spoiler sobre la novela para el que tenga pendiente leerla!:)Y resulta que en la versión original, y en el resto de las películas, las relaciones románticas, la combinación de las parejas, está cambiada, invertida. Zorro Sutil no quiere vengarse de Munro matando a sus hijas, sino haciéndole saber que ha hecho suya a una de ellas, aquella a la que más desea. No los shippeo exactamente, pero me encanta la tensión sexual entre personajes que son enemigos, especialmente entre un villano y una joven. Así que no pude evitar plantearme cómo habría sido de haberse salido Zorro Sutil con la suya. Busqué fanfics y ao3, ¡y descubrí que no había ni uno solo! Total, que quise ser yo la primera en plasmar esa idea.
> 
> Me fastidió cuando descubrí que originalmente esta tensión sexual existía entre estos dos personajes, y que en la película de 1992 no se manifestara. Me habría encantado ver a Wes Studi interpretando eso. Lo encuentro muy picante...  
> ¡Espero que lo disfrute todo aquel que lo lea, especialmente Angelina, que será mi primera lectora, o al menos eso espero! :)

Zorro Sutil entró en la tienda.

-Eres mía. Ahora, te tomaré.

Se acercó a ella y se fijó en su pelo. Cogió un mechón y se quedó mirándolo mientras lo acariciaba. Le encantó la sensación de esos rizos enredándose en sus dedos. Le olió el cabello. A continuación, la rodeó con los brazos así como estaba, desde atrás, y le quitó la parte de arriba del vestido. Cora se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada para detenerle. Como esposa, sabía que debía someterse a su marido. Cualquier otra mujer blanca de su época habría odiado tener que someterse a un "salvaje", como los llamaban entonces la mayoría de los hombres blancos, pero ella no era como las demás y estaba por encima de esos prejuicios.  
Además, el magua había demostrado que ella le importaba, y no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su vida y hasta su libertad, hasta el punto de contradecirse a sí mismo, cuando en la montaña ella se negó a seguirle más lejos. El indígena le había dado a escoger entre su tienda y su cuchillo. En lugar de eso, ella le contestó que decidiera él qué hacer en consecuencia: podía obligarla a ir con él llevándosela a la fuerza, en volandas, o a rastras; podía matarla...o podía dejarle marcharse. Había dudado. Primero levantó su cuchillo, pero luego dejó caer el brazo. Después volvió a alzarlo una vez más, pero al final decidió perdonarla y dejarla libre. No quería matarla ni verla muerta; la deseaba, y ella lo sabía. Aun así, le impresionó.

El magua se quitó las polainas.

Al principio, la idea de compartir su tienda la había horrorizado, pero desde el momento en que decidió que su vida y su libertad eran lo más importante, y especialmente desde que enloqueció y mató en venganza al que le dejó la cicatriz que ahora ella tenía entre los senos, sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaron. Se dio cuenta de que él sería capaz de matar y morir por ella. Ya no le horrorizaba la idea de ser su mujer, y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, disfrutaba en secreto ante la idea de sentirse deseada por él. Ahora era su tabú, como un pecado tentador y secreto… Sumida en estos pensamientos estaba mientras el magua le quitó la falda, dejando a la vista sus enaguas.

Zorro Sutil se quitó la parte exterior del taparrabos, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas y quedándose únicamente con la parte interior del taparrabos, que consistía en una tira de tela de la cual uno de sus extremos iba enrollado alrededor de las caderas mientras que el otro extremo cubría las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo de forma perpendicular al primero, atado de atrás hacia delante. Intentó desatarle los lazos del corsé, pero le costaba. Naturalmente, nunca había desatado uno, y era complicado. Al final, perdió la paciencia y optó por cortar los nudos con un cuchillo. Cora tembló, pero no de miedo. Estaba algo asustada ante la expectativa de lo que imaginaba que iba a suceder, como toda virgen en su primera vez, una nueva experiencia llena de sensaciones desconocidas… Pero lo cierto era que empezaban a gustarle los modales un tanto bruscos del indígena. Había algo sensualmente salvaje y varonil en ellos.

El magua le quitó el corsé al fin, y entonces le hizo volverse hacia él. La miró a los ojos y su vista bajó hasta posarse en sus senos. La visión hizo que su pene se endureciera; le gustaba lo que veía. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Eran redondos, generosos, firmes, blancos y con los pezones sonrosados. En resumen: perfectos. Se los acarició. La miró a los ojos de nuevo, y sin apartar la vista, se llevó las manos al nudo del taparrabos. Se lo desenrolló y tiró el pedazo de tela a un lado, dejando al descubierto su miembro. El prepucio era oscuro, como sus pezones, y la parte de dentro, más clara, como su lengua. Esta vez fue el turno de Cora para suspirar. Se quedó mirándolo, sonrojada y boquiabierta, sin saber qué hacer, con la mente en blanco.

Él se acercó para retirarle las enaguas. Al hacerlo, descubrió que aún quedaba por quitarle una especie de calzones blancos que llegaban hasta por encima de los muslos, junto con unas medias y sus respectivas ligas. No perdió el tiempo: se lo bajó todo, sin pensar; empezaba a desesperarse por verla completamente desnuda, como lo estaba él. Entonces se levantó y se apartó un poco para poder verla bien y entera. Sus ojos brillaron de lascivia, y Cora se fijó en que ahora su pene estaba erecto, apuntándola, y con el glande de fuera.

Zorro Sutil se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba mirando y se llevó una mano hacia su miembro para frotárselo. Cora no podía más, esto era mucho para ella. Hasta ese momento no había querido desviar la mirada por orgullo, porque pensaba que hacerlo sería una muestra de debilidad, pero ya no se atrevía a seguir mirando, así que dejó de hacerlo.

-Mujer –dijo el indígena-, allí –le indicó con la cabeza que se tumbara en el lecho. Obedeció, con una mezcla de timidez y excitación. Se tumbó boca arriba y esperó.

El indígena fue junto a ella. De repente, Cora se dio cuenta de las emociones contradictorias que estaba experimentando. Por un lado, le daba vergüenza mirar, pero por otro, no podía evitar la tentación de hacerlo, ya que esa vergüenza que sentía, no era una desagradable como si la humillasen por haber hecho algo horrible, sino una excitante que le enrojecía las mejillas y la hacía sonreír con timidez mientras volvía a apartar la vista entrecerrando los ojos. Notó que en la punta del pene había aparecido un líquido brillante.

El magua apoyó primero una rodilla entre las de ella, y luego la otra, para hacerle separar las piernas. Luego acercó todo su cuerpo hacia ella apoyando la mano izquierda en el suelo, junto a la cabeza de Cora, mientras la tocaba entre las piernas con la otra. Cora cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. No estaba tan húmeda como le hubiese gustado a él, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaría nerviosa, era suficiente. Por su parte, él estaba listo, pero antes quiso explorar su parte más íntima con uno de sus dedos. La respiración de Cora se hizo más dificultosa. Empezó a jadear. Fue más que suficiente para volver loco a Zorro Sutil y que ya no pudiera esperar más para entrar en ella. Situó su miembro palpitante entre los labios exteriores y lo rozó contra la entrada de la vagina hasta que encajó en la abertura. Pero aún tenía que hacer presión para penetrarla profundamente, de manera que al empujar, rompería el himen y la abriría del todo para él, tomando así su virginidad.

Cora abrió los ojos y se miraron, y un instante después, el magua empujó hacia ella con un movimiento de cadera rápido y decidido, tras lo cual, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza. Gritó.

La virilidad de Zorro Sutil fue abriéndose camino a través de ella cada vez más. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y constantes, y poco a poco, Cora fue acostumbrándose al dolor y a la sensación de tener al magua dentro de ella, rozando sus paredes, hasta que entró por completo, hasta el fondo. La base del miembro viril tocaba la entrada de la vagina. El magua sonrió. Ahora, al fin, sí que podía decir que era suya.

Disfrutó de su sexo apretado hasta que su boca se contorsionó en una mueca, descubriendo sus blancos dientes y apretándolos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para recrearse al máximo en el placer. Después de esto, se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando trabajosamente. Se quedó un momento así y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Luego, al retirar el pene, vio que la tela sobre la que habían yacido estaba manchada de sangre fresca.  
Se lavó en el recipiente con agua, que se tiñó de rojo.

Ella se incorporó para buscar entre sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo de la choza un pañuelo que había guardado siempre consigo. Con él se limpió. Miró el resultado y vio una especie de membrana de forma ovalada y roja en el centro del pañuelo, sangrante. Se lo mostró a su marido, y éste lo cogió y lo guardó. Hecho esto, se volvió hacia ella. Volvieron a mirarse, en silencio. Para entonces, él ya había vuelto a vestirse. Ella seguía desnuda pero ya se había acostumbrado. Esperaba que dijera algo, pero como no hablaba, al final miró el lecho y dijo:

-Habrá que cambiar la sábana...

Zorro Sutil se encogió de hombros y salió de la tienda. Como hombre, y ahora que volvía a estar casado, eso no le correspondía a él, sino a su mujer, así que Cora tuvo que buscarse la vida. Salió del tipi y buscó a las mujeres del campamento. Vio a varias pasar cargando tronquitos de leña. Intentó comunicarse con ellas, pero sólo la miraron en silencio, serias. Todas excepto una joven, que se acercó a ella, y sonriendo, le dijo:

-Yo sí conozco tu idioma. Ven conmigo, te prestaré tela de la mía, pero deberás aprender a fabricarte la tuya propia.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

-Me llamo Piri Pri Matuoka. Significa "Flor Silvestre".

-Yo soy Cora. Gracias de nuevo.

Volvió a la tienda y cambió la tela.

Esa noche, los hombres danzaron alrededor de la hoguera. Las mujeres podían sentarse a mirar desde cierta distancia, pero no participaban en la danza.

Cuando el magua y ella volvieron al tipi, para alivio de Cora, él tuvo el detalle de no volver a tomarla por esa noche. Sabía que aún estaría dolorida y que necesitaría descansar.  
Para ser su primera noche juntos, Cora durmió bastante bien, y agradeció que su marido no roncara.

**Author's Note:**

> Pd.: Los derechos de autor de "El ultimo mohicano" no me pertenecen, como tampoco la idea para la trama original de la novela ni ninguno de los personajes sobre los que he escrito salvo Piri Pri Matuoka. Esto ha sido una idea que me plantee a partir de la pelicula y la novela.


End file.
